


Insert Creative Title Here (No seriously help me with this plEASE)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online, Starshine Legacy (Video Games)
Genre: ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SMUT!!!, AUs, Alex is a strict dominant, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Chubby Reader, Dominant possession, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Reader, Flogging, Hair Pulling, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Name-Calling, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader is mostly submissive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Some of these are related to This Is Strange, Spanking, They All Gay, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipping, all characters are over 21, and strap-on, body praise, heavy masturbation, lots of dildo stuff, more tags, oneshots, soul sex/fondling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: UuHmmmM I'm being GAY.Updates are on weekends.Also- If you want to give ideas then just message me at: http://jaezjaeck.tumblr.com/





	1. Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody help my sinful mind from creating smut.  
> 18+ for all chapters, please!

You can't see anything, you have something tied around your face. You can breathe, and open your mouth and nothing is covering it. You're blindfolded, you realize this moments after. Your hands are tied behind your back, but your feet are free. You know that what you are sitting on is a bed, nude. Hear whispering behind the bedroom door before it opens and you know exactly who it is, especially when Alex removes the blindfold from your face. Alex lifts your chin up with her riding crop she abandoned a few years ago. Turn your head to the side when she guides it lower, soon her body is close, her lips meeting the exposed skin of your neck. You're already marked, but both of them love to mark you over and over again.

Alex grazes her teeth over your neck and you feel another set of hands on you, this time right under your rib cage. Linda is behind you, pressing her lips into the back of your neck. Both lips are pulled off your neck and something else takes its place, "look what we got you" Alex purrs out, tightening the collar placed around your neck, attaching a leash to it. Alex presses the tip of the crop against your pussy, gently tapping it "get on your hands and knees" Alex starts to move behind you once you obey her, Linda moving forward. She kisses your lips, moving down lower, nipping your body as she moved lower but she stopped at your nipples.

Alex used her hands, rubbing your shoulders down, moving to your ass and spreading your labia. Feel Alex press a finger inside and just feel the smirk on her face when your pussy sucks up her finger eagerly. Alex slaps her hand sharply on your ass, making you yelp and jump back. Whine when she grabs a handful of your hair and pulls your head back. "Be a good girl for me, present yourself to me," she says, moving her hands down and untying yours. Arch your back and lower your hand, moving it your legs and spreading them a bit wider as Alex leans back, spread your labia. "good girl" Alex smirks, tugging gently on the collar by the leash. "You are our pet for tonight, we're going to make you feel so good." 

Feel a small bead press against your clit, and then the cord is taped right above it. "Ready babe?" Alex asks, turning your head and as soon as you do she sets it on a low setting and your body jerks forward in shock. Alex jerks you back and you whine "Alex-" Linda starts but quickly shuts up when Alex glares at her. Lower your body, and lay your head down on the bed. Legs twitching as Linda moves closer, rubbing her clit before moving her hand down her pussy. Watch her when she presses a finger inside of herself, bite your lip and cling to the bed, gasping when Alex set the vibrator to the second level. You feel your soul being removed from your body and glance down to see it, a bright blue soul, Linda is holding it carefully as the flame of the soul grew brighter. Linda then ran her tongue over your soul, your entire body shivered, Alex was rubbing along your pussy. "You're so wet," she said to you, moving her hand towards your face to show you how wet you've become.

"I can't wait to hear you scream our names."

Linda was bucking her hips against the palm of her hand, kissing and licking your soul, you could see theirs. They were glowing so brightly it seems almost they could be blinding if they got any brighter. Despite her dominant attitude, Alex seemed weakened when she placed the second vibrator against her own clit. Feel Linda nip at your soul, her grip suddenly tightened as you moved in between her legs and she spread herself. Allowing you to slide your tongue up to her clit and back down to her entrance. The girls seemed to be enjoying everything, Linda gripping your soul almost painfully when you started to circle your tongue around her clit.

Linda leans her head back when you wrap your mouth around her clit and suck, your soul is starting to stick to Linda's fingers, almost seeming like it was melting, but every time she would rub her thumb over it, pleasure would fill your entire body. Alex then removed the vibrating bead from your clit and watched as your swollen clit twitched in need. 

Move your head away from Linda's womanhood when she sits up and turns your head towards Alex, she was grabbing the strap-on she had placed on the bed. "Get on your back" her voice was almost shaky, when you moved on your back she had strapped the dildo onto her body, moving forward you already had your pussy spread for her, which made it seem easier for her to push the dildo inside. Alex's expression changed when she saw your body tense up and she quickly pulled out. Glance over with a confused expression "Did I hurt you?" Alex asked, leaning back and staring at you, narrow your eyes and then shake your head "no- no it's just bigger than I am used to." you say softly and Alex nods, turning her head towards the bedside table "you think we need use lube this time until you're used to it?" Linda seemed to agree with Alex on that, "I think you should, Alex." she says, and you lean up "if it makes you feel better"

Alex poured quite a bit of lube into the palm of her hand, later lathering it. Pressing the tip of the fake cock against you, she peers up at you for permission, and you smile to give it. It is surprising how her dominant attitude, especially during sex, could be quickly erased when either of her partners showed signs of being in pain. Alex thrust forward, the strap on would vibrate against her own pussy when being thrust back and forth.

Linda watched as Alex would press her thumb against your clit for extra stimulation, she had let the leash go and now had her other hand hooked around your left leg that was over her shoulder, she would thrust gently in and out of you. Linda's eyes move across your body and meet your face, lips, nose, eyes. You and Linda's eyes meet. "Come here," you say simply, Linda crawling over and you gently grab her by the hips, moving her body over yours. Linda watched you and allowed you to guide her pussy right above your mouth before slowly pulling her body down. Her body tensed when your lips met her pussy, you always seemed to use your tongue in wonderful ways as it would flick her clit and rub up inside of her.

Alex had started to thrust a bit quicker, moaning as the vibrating in the strap-on started to quicken, "Fuck-" she groaned, leaning her head into your leg "I don't know how you do it (your name), but you make me want to fuck your brains out every fucking time I see you, I see you working in Moorland stables and I have to restrain myself from taking you behind that fucking barn and fuck you until you scream my name" she says, "when you're fresh out of the shower, flaunting yourself around the house." her thrusts quickened "F-fuck (your name) we love you." Linda had her mouth covered as she struggled to keep her eyes open, you had pushed your face up against her womanhood, "you're beautiful (your name)" Linda starts, her head moves and she's looking down at you, "I love how you dance around like no one is watching you, I love that you always wear clothes that show your curves" she gasps, "I love watching you skinny dip at night when you think people aren't around." Her toes curl into the bed and her head is shot back when you pull her hips down sharply, your fingers digging in.

Your moans are starting to become more vocalized as Alex fucks you as fast as she can, grunting and moaning your name, whispering things under her breath.

"I'm going to make you scream my name next time"

"Fuck, you're so beautiful"

Linda is doing the same, her eyes lidded as she grinds her hips against your face, 

"Good girl, eating my pussy like this."

"your fucking face is going to look so beautiful covered in my come."

Your toes curled into the covers, gently bite down on Linda's clit and that seems to push her over the edge, sending her moaning out your name and a series of curses. A few moments later, you come, the back of your head pressing against the bed and your moaning both of their names, soon realizing the over-stimulation on your pussy until Alex finally comes, crying out and quickly silencing herself by biting your calf, holding on until she rode her orgasm out, pulling the strap-on out of you.

"haha, I was right," Linda said, "you look gorgeous covered in come."

Everything was put up in its respectful area after a series of minutes and you just lay in the bed, naked and both of the girls join you, one on each side.

You'll remember this night.


	2. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the reader sneak into the bathroom and are followed by a certain somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short one-shot but weekends are for doing less work right?  
> right?

Voices could be heard from the bathroom near the front of the high school. Katja had watched you and Alex walk in there and she commanded Buck to check to see if Alex had been left or maybe she went in because her friend did not like to use the bathroom alone, a lot of women are like that and she didn't know why. 

Buck did as he was told, peeking inside before his entire body froze, he seemed to be in shock and Katja pulled him away and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on.

Alex had you pinned against the bathroom wall, her hand shoved into your pants and her lips kissing your neck and up to your earlobe. Your hips were bucking forward and your top was lifted up over your breasts, your bra hanging low to expose the fleshy mounds. Alex started to move down in her kissing this time, kissing your breast and making it to your nipple, she bit down and you cried out, your head back. Katja covered her mouth as she watched, Buck just stood silently beside of her. "Should we intervene, master?" he asked and Katja quickly shushed him.

Alex had started to quickly unbutton your jeans when she started to look back through the crack. Pulling them down and Katja got an eye-full of your hips and thighs, they weren't like the other girls. Their legs were normally quite thin and muscular, but yours were thick and a bit pale. She bit her lip and watched when she pulled your panties down, her cheeks becoming a light pink and she could sense Buck's impatience. Her eyes explored both you and Alex's body for any other details she wanted to eat up from the situation. The bite marks on your thighs and lower belly. The scratches on Alex's back. It seems that the two of you were heavily into marking.

Watch Alex as your scent intoxicates her and she pushes her face up to your cunt, dragging her tongue up it. Katja watched your facial expressions as Alex worked her magic on you. They changed so often, many of them were faces of pleasure and some were you just staring at her so lovingly. Alex lifted your leg and put it over her shoulder, you instinctively hooked it there as Alex moved her body closer. Her index and middle finger were inside of you as she toyed with your clit, your body was hot and red. Your legs were shaky.

Her hand moved down your leg and groped your buttcheek, the action made you grind forward. Alex took advantage of the situation when you pressed your clit up against her lips, she nipped at it, making you jerk and moan. Her hand ran up your body, meeting your breast which she squeezed and smiled "I'm so happy you're mine" Alex said, kissing the area right above your clit "I love you" she said. You look down and meet her eyes, her genuine smile, her love-filled eyes made you melt. "I-I....." calm yourself, "I love you too, Alex"

When Alex returned to your pussy, her actions became much quicker. It left you gripping the sink and when you couldn't find a place for your other hand to grip onto, your hand found Alex's hair, balling it into your fist. Katja watched as Alex roughly ate you out, you gripping her hair in your balled fist. She wished that was her doing that to you. She tensed suddenly, turning to look at Buck who had been standing there and watching her "u-um Buck you're dismissed." she stuttered.

She had followed the two of them in malicious content but she couldn't even think straight anymore, literally!

Head bent back as you moaned loudly- "Alex, holy fuckin-" your body was shivering and shaking in need when Alex slowed down and removed her face from your pussy, you looked down at her, you couldn't just pull her back into your vagina. "P-please please please finish me off, make me come please" and Katja pushed her thighs together, she wants to make you come. Alex pressed her face gently back into your pussy, nipping your clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking it. "fuck yes-Alex" your toes were digging into the bottoms of your boots as she brought you over the edge effortlessly. Your legs gave up but Alex quickly caught you before you fell and leaning in, kissing your lips. "You can thank me later tonight" she whispers and your face is redder than ever.

You look forward to tonight.

Katja's face was bright red, watching you redress yourself as well as Alex helping you with some parts like clipping your bra back up. She bit her lip and quickly let go of the door, panting and covering her mouth, quickly walking to the bathroom in the other hall closer to the classrooms.

A lot of questions would have to be answered, huh?


	3. Jacket Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has to return Linda's jacket, the only problem is that the reader is kind of in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% would smash

Sit at the desk in your room, pressing a pen to your lip.

You had work to do that night, but you really couldn't think straight. Huff and turn to your phone, lift it up off the table and unlock it. Every since Linda had left your house, you couldn't stop thinking about her, and it made everything worse that you had locked yourself up in your bedroom because of your heat.

Fingers twitching as you text Linda nervously,

"Can you call me?"

"What for?"

"Can you just, call me? Please, I need to hear your voice." thumbs glide across the keyboard and as you send the text, you turn to the jacket Linda had left at your house and you had hoarded in your room. She didn't even know you had it.

As you are awaiting her call, saunter over to your bed and lay in it. Pull your hands up and cover your face, you cannot believe you had just done that! Hear the phone ring for what feels like forever before you actually turn on your side and answer it. 

"So, do you mind telling me what you need? Or are you just going to act weird?" she asks, you cannot tell what she is doing, but from the sound of a page turning. You can only guess that she is reading, which is typical.

From just the simple sound of her voice mixed with the smell of her jacket makes your thighs squeeze together, your heat starting to run through your panties. "Hello?" she says, and you choke up an answer "L-Linda I am um...." you turn to her jacket and whine, "I...Have something of yours, you can come over and get it. It's your jacket." you say softly.

"Why do you have my jacket? I've been looking for it for weeks now!" she replies, you hear the book close quite loudly and gulp. "You left it here a month ago, and...I've used it for a bit. It's very comfortable." Linda laughs, "um yeah! That's why I was looking for it so hard, where did you hide it? I was just at your house!" she says and you can hear the bed creak as she stands. Bite your lip, "I hid it in my closet." you say simply.

"Figured" she replies.

The phone hangs up and you lay in your bed in silence, covering your face with your arm and whining softly.

Linda's scent was so strong, you feel your core heat, even more, when you think of her fingers inside of you, or maybe even her tongue, teasing you until your begging.

Nails dig into the bed as you think more and more about her, pressing her body into your own, kissing and biting your neck, covering your body in small sweet kisses, your nails raking down her back.

Jump up in surprise when you hear knocking at your bedroom door.

Linda could smell you from your living room, you're in heat. It was heavy too, your core must be quivering when she knocked on the door. The door opens and you're on the other side, holding her jacket as you shove it in her arms but she pushes past you, grabbing your arm and pulling you deeper into the bedroom and shutting the door.

She watches you lift your hand up to your mouth and start to chew on your nails nervously and she pulls your hand away from your lips, replacing them with her own lips. She can feel your hands shaking nervously against her chest. The kiss was deep as her jacket that you hid from her dropped to the ground.

Linda started to guide you to your bed, "I could smell your heat from downstairs, you could have told me" she said, kissing your collarbone. "I would have been here quicker than the reason you gave me" she whispers, running her hands up through your hair.

"I love you" you whine and she giggles "oh my goodness, I love you too." she lays you down, you submitted right to her. She loved this, watching you lift your hips towards her as her hands glided over your body. 

Fingers hooked at the bottom of your shirt and Linda pulled it up over your breasts, watching the mounds fall and she smirks. "No bra? Let me guess, no panties either?" she guesses and you sigh, nodding. She groped your left tit, your heat made everything hyper-sensitive. Pressing a kiss right in between your breasts, grabbing the second and squeezing them together, nibbling one of your nipples. The action made you cry out, your thighs squeezing tightly and your fingers digging into the bedsheets.

Feel Linda undo your pants and start to pull them down, help her by lifting your hips and she pulls them off completely. Your heat was stronger than ever as Linda moved lower, she seemed so happy, staring at your absolutely soaked panties.

Her hand lifts to your mouth as she attacks your nethers, the squeal that escapes your mouth is muffled by Linda's hand as she sucks and licks at your clothed pussy. She uses her teeth to pull your panties down, the hand on your mouth running down as she removes the garment.

Then, she is met with your quivering, wet nethers. It was swollen with need and she felt her mouth water as your scent surrounded the area. Her nails dug into your inner-thighs as her tongue ran over your clit and down into your pussy, she presses inside of you. Eyes widen when she does, your legs jerking a bit as you moan her name.

A scream that turns into a long moan when she takes your clit into her mouth and sucked, biting down suddenly which makes your hips jerk forward, you hand quickly meeting Linda's ponytail and pushing her deeper into your heat. She gladly takes it as an offer. The way she's using her tongue makes your eyes roll back and you cry out her name multiple times.

Linda noticed your pussy tightened and she smirks. Digging her tongue deeper and then her head pushed. "f-fuck fuck fuck Linda-" she hears you moan her name more and more before her tongue is covered in your beautiful come. It tastes so good, she moves back and stares at you.

"T-Thank you..." you say, your heat has been relieved for at least a good hour.

Linda moves up and wraps covers and blankets around you and herself. "I love you, so much" she whispers, "I love you too, Linda..." press your forehead to her chest and whimper. "It's not fair that you are still clothed," you say and she giggles, "next time, I'll get naked for you." she says, "that'll make me come so much faster," you say and she just shakes her head.


	4. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Lisa get frisky B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James pls stop.

Friday night at Fort Pinta always seemed like the best night to go swimming, no one was out so late and it was cool and the water around the beach was a bit warmer than it normally was. It made for a very comfortable swim. After working all day at the stables, you need a night to just relax and feel at ease. You asked James if you could change in his office and he nods quite quickly. Actually feeling quite bold, you stare at the spaghetti strap bikini Loretta had bought for you one year at the Jorvik Mall.

Deciding not to put your outfit over the bathing suit, everyone was either in bed or at the disco handing out with their friends. Walk outside in the bathing suit and James turns to your direction and then back at the disco and then back at you, his eyes wider than before. You always wore baggy clothes, sweatpants, and because of that he never knew you had a body- Hips, thighs, breasts- He looks down at the ground as you tell him that you'll see him later.

You feel his eyes on you as you walk away, and you almost feel proud of yourself before insecurity sets back in and you wonder if he was double-taking you from the shock factor that you were, bigger than the other girls. Chubbier, and maybe he didn't find that attractive, maybe shocking? Cross your arms and you feel like there are eyes on you, then you finally fall back into feeling good when you see the beach.

You hugged a beach towel close to your body when you saw one other person, and of course. It's the hottest girl you've ever met. Her short red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as she sat on her beach towel, watching the beach. You set the towel on the sand and sit on it, hugging your knees close to your body. Why did Lisa have to be here? The woman was the definition of beauty, a very well worked body and she always had eyeliner that could kill a man.

Your eyes were darting over Lisa's body, her chest, and abdomen, hips, thighs, calves...When you look up at her face she is staring directly at you. Quickly turn and stare at the sand, you could have just pretended like you were looking at something behind her, but fuck you were an awkward human being why couldn't you act normal? Cheeks bright pink, and body tense.

Lisa knew who you are, you never showed your form at all. Alex and Linda always tell her how insecure you are and how you always struggle with self-image unlike herself. Your bikini was slightly see-through which was a definite eye-opener and she almost couldn't imagine you wearing something like that, but you probably expected no one to be here.

When her and your eyes meet, she smiles when you quickly glance down at the sand. Her eyes just watched you, body tense and that oh-so adorable blush you get when you notice someone staring. Her eyes relaxed as she leaned back on her beach towel a bit more and stared at that beautiful form you hid from everyone. Those breasts, that gorgeous belly, your hips, and thighs. She still doesn't understand why you feel so insecure about that beautiful body, she wished she could touch it, grope those breasts, slip her hand down the front of your bikini and spank your ass. She licked her lips, wondering what you tasted like.

She bites her lip, your (hair color) hair shimmering along the moon light, your (skin color) seemed to shine brightly. You finally spread out a bit, legs stretching to the length of the towel and she purrs to herself. Wishing she could be in between your legs, licking that delicate rose in the center. Your gorgeous body just seemed to melt her completely and she can feel herself growing damp from just imagining those situations.

Stand up from the towel and stroll over into the water, when you are hip-deep, you go under, coming back up and expecting to be completely overcome with cold. But you're not. Brush your hair back out of your face and feel eyes burning into your body, turn your head slowly over your shoulder and see Lisa. Her legs are spread slightly and her hand is inside of her swim trunks. She is biting her lip, watching you and you see the spot her trunks where her hand is and it's soaked, you see her juices running down her legs and the spot moving rapidly. Your face is redder than before and you turn your head towards the water.

She- the hottest girl you know, is masturbating to just- you, and obviously getting off on it? Hear her moan and your entire form tenses. Lower your body into the water and stand back up, turning to her. Little did you know that the see-through aspect of your bikini and the garment had become wet which made it stick to your form, and the color of your nipples showed through it. Then, she moans your name and your thighs squeeze together instinctively. You feel yourself become wet in another place that was definitely not the beach water.

Lisa's eyes meet yours again and this time, you don't break the eye-contact.

She stands up off of the towel a few moments later, moving to you and pushing the hair out of your face and behind your ear. Her lips meeting your own in a deep kiss.

Lisa's hands are on your hips and she pulls you closer. Kiss back and feel her smile into the kiss as you accept her invitation. Her hands run up your sides, you feel two of her fingers snake underneath your bikini top and slowly lift it up. Definitely, tell when your mounds are exposed. Pulling away from your lips, her hands immediately meet your breasts, squeezing them and your nipples harden. Lisa runs a thumb over your nipple, and you bite back a moan.

"so sensitive," she whispers, bending over slightly and taking a nipple into your mouth, sucking on it. You can't control the squeal that escapes your mouth and she snorts, "so adorable, too. So I'm guessing it's been a while, huh?" lifting back up and looking at you with lidded eyes. "y-yeah- It's..." bite your lip when she pinches your nipple "it's been a while."

Her hand snakes around the bottom of your bikini and pulls it down slightly, and you ball your hand into a fist, pressing the palm of your fist against your mouth. "Fuck, you're so pretty," she says, slowly taking your hand and bringing you to a more shallow part of the beach. Her hands dig into your thighs as she moves lower and is level with your nethers.

Her gorgeous green eyes meet yours again and she has a smirk on her face, "I'll give you my number and you can contact me anytime you want." she says, moving forward, spreading your thighs that had clenched together and being able to finally access your dripping pussy. "mn- I feel like I just accessed a forbidden land," she says "especially since I always see you with that cloak over your body." she whispers, and you glare at her until she runs her tongue over your quivering womanhood.

You've never felt like this, the parts of your body that you wouldn't normally show to somebody is out in the world and you feel like people up at Fort PInta are staring down at you, and if they were. You didn't give a single shit.

Her tongue delicately danced around your core, your free hand grabs the back of Lisa's head, taking a tight handful of her hair.

Thrust your hips forward when she sucks on your clit, inserting three of her fingers inside of you, squeal her name. "fuck- Lisa" you cry out, and she giggles but the vibration from her giggle makes your clit twitch in hopes the vibrations would continue. 

Bite the palm of your hand to stop yourself from moaning too loud, you don't even notice James watching the two of you from the top of Fort Pinta. Watching you shoot back your head in a muffled moan. Sweat dripping from his brow, his member straining against his jeans. The hand muffling your moans ran down to your breasts, cupping one of them and squeezing the nipple. Lisa smirked, sensing how close you were by how your walls clenched around her fingers. Fingers spread to make a W shape and she curled them, making your hips jerk and you scream her name, coming around her fingers.

Almost fall back into the water, but she quickly catches you, pressing her fingers into her mouth and smirking, "wanna get me off now?" you smile.

"I wanna make you come as hard as you made me come." you say and she smirks, "now that's impossible." she replies.

Lisa sat on her beach towel, her swimming trunks were long gone by the time they got onto the beach. Your face pressed into her nethers, tongue circling her clit and then flicking it. Her eyes meet yours and she bites her lip. "fuck (your name)" your tongue caressed her core, dipping inside only slightly, "stop teasing me" she finally hisses.

You lean forward a bit more, inserting your tongue inside of her and hear her moan your name. You never thought you'd be here, fucking Lisa, her lidded eyes meet your own and she bites her lip a bit harder "yes-"

The way you work your tongue inside of her coaxes her to moan louder, one hand digging into the sand as her other was roughly pushing your face deeper into her core.

You don't even expect it when her come floods into your mouth, puddling on the towel below her. Swallow her come and lick your lips. Leaning up and pull your bikini top down, looking down at her and handing her swim trunks. Looking down at the ground and giggling, you feel so embarrassed.

"You know, It's surprising that you act so conservative around everyone but when you're given a small push you get really into it"


End file.
